Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to technical field of mobile terminal, and particularly to a mobile terminal medium casing and a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, etc., as an electronic product, becomes widely used and more important in people's daily life. With a high-speed development of the mobile terminal, requirements on the mobile terminal from people increase more and more highly. For example, for a mobile terminal with a same size, such as a smart mobile phone of 5 inch, a visual area is required to be large as possible. That is, the rim frame of the mobile terminal is as small as possible. When an existing mobile terminal displays, back light is generally provided by a backlight module. The backlight module of the mobile terminal commonly includes a back plate, an adhesive frame, a light source assembly, a reflective sheet, a light guiding plate and an optical sheet group. The reflective sheet, the light guiding plate and the optical sheet group are laminated in order on the back plate. The adhesive frame is located in the back plate. The light source assembly is mounted and fixed on the adhesive frame. The illuminant of the light source assembly faces a light incidence face of the light guiding plate. Due to the structure of the backlight module of the existing mobile terminal, the rim frame of the mobile terminal is rather wide.